Chroniques du Mystérieux Voyage de Sirius Black
by Matsuyama
Summary: Harry Potter et son parrain entreprennent un long voyage à travers le monde, à la recherche de réponses à leurs questions. Des questions sur la Magie, sur la Mort, et sur la Vie. [Parutions sporadiques]


**Harry Potter et le Mystérieux Voyage de Sirius Black**

Auteur : Matsuyama  
Disclamer : Harry Potter est la propriété de notre bien-aimée JK.  
Rating : +13  
Personnages principaux : Harry Potter et Sirius Black

* * *

**_Harry et son parrain voyagent à travers le monde, à la recherche de réponses à leurs questions.  
__Des questions sur la magie, sur la mort et la vie._**

* * *

Aspects techniques :

- Les chroniques de leur voyage ne seront pas rapportées dans un quelconque ordre chronologique. Mais vous pourrez essayer de les replacer dans l'ordre si ça vous amuse !

- Aucune parution régulière.

* * *

**Chronique n°1**

**Le Pont des Chiens**

* * *

_Au Nord-Est de Glasgow, sur la rive droite de la Clyde, non loin du village de Milton._

Par une chaude après-midi ensoleillée, un jeune homme brun et un gros chien noir marchent côte à côte sur la petite route de Milton Brae. Quelques nuages paressent ici et là dans le ciel bleu.

À droite, un grand champ d'herbes rases entouré de bosquets d'une multitude de verts.

À gauche, la longue pelouse du manoir, surplombée par une terrasse que délimite un balcon de pierre. Ici et là, un sapin aux branches tordues et des arbres au feuillage coloré agrémentent le jardin.

La route qu'ils suivent traverse la petite cours devant la grande maison. Des sapins taillés en boule forment une jolie haie tout autour. Des arbres ronds aux fleurs mauves donnent un peu de couleur au décor de campagne.

Le jeune homme et le chien passent devant la façade de pierre aux murs à moitié couvert de vigne vierge. Ils contournent la belle arche élégamment sculptée qui surplombe l'entrée principale de la maison. Deux socles sur lesquels sont taillés un lion couché encadrent la porte. Le chien jappe en les remarquant, sa queue touffue battant l'air derrière lui, et cela fait sourire le garçon.

Ils passent ensuite devant de grandes fenêtres ; rien ne se voit rien au travers, car l'intérieur est plongé dans la pénombre. Passé la maison, la pelouse se fait voir à nouveau ; on y accède depuis la route par un petit escalier en pierre, comme de l'autre côté. Des buissons mauves entourent ce petit bout de jardin, c'est lumineux et agréable.

Les voilà devant le pont.

Ils s'arrêtent un instant et l'observent avec sérieux, comme s'il s'agissait d'une épreuve à franchir.

Le garçon baisse les yeux, le chien lève la tête, et ils se regardent un long moment, semblant prendre une décision. Puis ils s'engagent ensemble sur le chemin de pierre.

Leurs pas sont prudents, presque hésitants. Le chien avance un peu plus rapidement, la truffe au sol, très attentif. Arrivé au milieu, le garçon s'arrête et s'accoude lentement au parapet pour regarder en bas. Le granite est rugueux sous sa peau et il prend garde à ne pas s'écorcher.

Juste au-dessous, le ruisseau qui arrive du nord se transforme en cascade. Huit bons mètres constituent le dénivelé total. L'eau dévale les rochers en écume blanche ; le doux bruit est comme un ronronnement reposant.

Il se penche un peu plus pour apercevoir les pieds du pont. Ses lunettes rondes glissent le long de son nez, et il se redresse pour leur éviter la chute, les remettant en place d'un doigt.

Pendant ce temps, arrivé de l'autre côté du pont, le chien se fige soudain, reniflant avidement le muret, puis il se met à geindre et tourne en rond quelques secondes avant de revenir au galop près du garçon.

Ce n'est pas un chien qui vient s'accouder à son tour au muret de pierre, mais un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et un peu plus grand que le jeune brun qui le fixe, dans l'expectative.

- Tu as senti ? demande-t-il dès que l'homme le rejoint.

- Et comment ! s'exclame celui-ci avec vigueur. Ça pue le vison ! Il doit y avoir des tas de nids dans le coin, c'est une infection.

- Je parlais de la magie... sourit le jeune homme, amusé.

- Oui, la magie est différente ici.

Le silence retombe sur le pont, seulement brisé par le bruit de l'eau sous leurs pieds.

Les yeux fixés sur les remous du ruisseau, c'est le garçon qui relance la conversation.

- On dirait que la magie habituelle est moins présente. Et en même temps, elle semble très forte, mais d'une origine différente, dit-il, essayant d'analyser ses impressions.

Son compagnon confirme en hochant la tête, admirant lui aussi les mouvements de l'eau en contrebas.

- Il y a beaucoup de lieux comme celui-ci, où la magie semble différente. On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Un pont entre les deux mondes... souffle-t-il doucement.

- Non, Harry, réfute aussitôt l'homme en se tournant vers lui. Il n'y a pas de « monde des morts ». L'esprit de ceux qui meurent quitte définitivement ce monde. Il n'y a pas de passage _physique _entre les deux.

- Et le Voile, alors ? soutient le garçon en le fixant à son tour.

- C'est... Bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'il existe _quelque chose_ qui permette le passage. Mais pas comme ça, pas en plein milieu de la campagne !

Le silence retombe quelques instants après cette tirade agacée, et ils regardent à nouveau le cours d'eau qui s'agite sous leurs pieds.

- Il y a des histoires, sur ce pont, tu sais, reprend doucement Harry. Il paraît que c'est le fantôme d'une femme qui les poussent à sauter...

- Tu sais à quoi ressemblent les fantômes, Harry. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que racontent les moldus au sujet de cet endroit.

Le ton est sec, peu disposé à la discussion, mais cela ne décourage pas le jeune brun, qui insiste :

- Pas un vrai fantôme, alors. Plutôt un esprit...

- Les esprits _quittent_ le monde des vivants, Harry, persiste l'homme avec agacement. Ils ne peuvent _pas_ revenir, sous quelque forme que ce soit.

- Alors explique-moi, Sirius. Pourquoi la magie d'ici est tellement différente de celle qu'on connaît, partout ailleurs ?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses dans ce monde qu'on ne comprend pas, répond-il finalement après un soupir. Il y a des endroits où la magie semble se concentrer. D'autres sont au contraire presque vides, et y mettre un pied revient à mourir, pour les êtres magiques. Et dans certains lieux, elle est différente, sans qu'on sache exactement en quoi, et sans qu'on en comprenne la raison. Il ne s'agit que d'impressions. Les êtres magiques y sont plus sensibles, mais personne ne peut se targuer de connaître en détails les lois qui régissent la magie du monde, conclut-il.

- Si on ne sait pas, pourquoi refuser d'envisager que les anciens celtes avaient raison ? Eux avaient peut-être trouvé la réponse.

- Un pont entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants ? Je ne peux pas y croire.

- Pourquoi ?

Sirius hésite un instant, avant de dire lentement :

- Parce que ce serait trop effrayant... Les morts et les vivants ne _doivent pas_ pouvoir se contacter ou se rencontrer. C'est contre-nature...

Et ce serait sans doute trop cruel, d'imaginer pouvoir parler à ses amis, morts. C'était un espoir qu'il ne fallait pas entretenir sous peine de mourir à son tour de chagrin.

Harry garde donc le silence, le cœur serré.

Pourtant, sous ses pieds, les couleurs qui se mélangent au-dessus de la cascade lui soufflent que la réponse est là. Le courant vif s'engouffre sous l'eau tel un long serpent impétueux, tandis que de larges volutes pastel s'en échappent doucement et s'élèvent vers le ciel, comme une fumée colorée.

Mais l'homme à ses côtés ne voit pas ces couleurs. Il ne voit que l'eau qui bouillonne, brillante sous le soleil d'été. Il pense peut-être à ce que cela ferait, de voir soudain ses amis apparaître devant lui, sur ce pont...

Alors il murmure simplement :

- Tu as sans doute raison, Sirius...

Cette petite phrase semble le réveiller, et Sirius se redresse dans un geste qui rappelle un chien en train s'ébrouer. Il lui sourit finalement, et s'éloigne un peu du parapet de pierre. Une seconde plus tard, c'est le gros chien noir qui se tient à sa place et qui s'élance vers l'autre côté du pont.

Harry rit en le regardant courir avec enthousiasme, et il s'éloigne à son tour du muret pour le suivre. Lorsqu'il rejoint enfin la route, il se tourne une dernière fois vers la cascade, qu'il peut encore apercevoir.

Au-dessus de l'eau agitée, suivant le trajet du serpent multicolore, il peut distinguer une silhouette vaporeuse, blanchâtre, qui s'enfonce doucement sous l'eau. Là où est sa place.

Un aboiement résonne dans les airs ; Sirius tourne en rond quelques mètres devant lui, l'attendant. Harry sourit doucement et quitte définitivement le pont.

* * *

TBC


End file.
